


Go out with a Bang (Let's Bang)

by wailing_whale



Series: Something to Remember [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward First Times, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, John makes fun of his lame boyfriend, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1340107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wailing_whale/pseuds/wailing_whale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dave is calm and cool. Other times he's not at all and this is one of those times.  (because really, who doesn't want to read about awkward first times?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go out with a Bang (Let's Bang)

 With enough patience and persuasion, there was little that Dave couldn’t be talked into, but he was even easier to persuade when John was the one doing the talking.

He could get him to write ridiculous, fancifully intricate raps about the wonders of things painted red and then mail them to him from across town, written in glitter gel pen saved from the 90’s and sealed with a licked, heart-shaped stamp purely for the stupidity of it. He could get him to wake up before noon on a weekend to go see a local float parade and hold hands like the dumb couple they used to make fun of, or even to forfeit his stereo system for an entire evening just so they could watch Ghostbusters for the 11th time that summer with surround sound speakers. John laid claim that it heightened the experience to “the next level”, while Dave had been reduced to a nearly comatose state for the entirety of the film.

Dave was easy to persuade, which was why John had talked him into using the majority of their last day of summer to prank their old school, which was now ready and hilariously primed for the next wave of high schoolers who would be pushing through its doors tomorrow.

Dave pulled his brother’s car into the underground parking garage of their apartment building, the seedy yellow lights on the cement walls reflecting off the hood of the weathered car, and wondered for the hundredth time that evening just what the hell they had done.

John, beside him and sporting a shameless grin the entire ride home, broke into a short fit of giddy laughter. “It’s going to be so awesome when they see that tomorrow! Too bad we won’t be there to watch it.”

“With any luck,” Dave said, glancing at him sidelong and smirking, the ignition smoothly clicked off, “You’ll make the six o’clock news by the time you get unpacked in your dorm and immediately become the most unliked dude on your campus. Forever known as “That Douche Who Pranked His Old School With The Most Overused, Lame Prank Of All Time”.” He spread out his hands as he spoke, keychain dangling in hand, mimicking the shape of a news headline on the windshield.

“Psh, then you’d be lumped into that title as well,” John pointed out, still grinning and focusing on the task of unbuckling his seat belt. “And TPing a school isn’t lame at all! That was a lot of toilet paper we used and it was a lot of work. It wasn’t lame, it was an investment.”

“I hope it rains tomorrow morning and turns your investment into a soggy pile of regret and pulp.”

“Ah, but I already checked the weather,” John smiled smugly, “It’s not going to rain for a week, at least.”

“Yeah?” he questioned, unbuckling his own seatbelt and leaning over the arm rest a few inches. “But what you don’t know is that there’s a storm coming especially for you. You’d better prepare yourself Johnny, you’ve branded me forever as the loser who pranked the school with his idiot boyfriend. Better pay up.”

John’s expression fell to one of feigned second-hand embarrassment, but he was leaning towards Dave too, the edges of his mouth flipped into a smile. “You are so lame.”

It was easier for Dave to agree with John rather than rebuttal his accusation, mostly because he had lost interest in the half-hearted joke and was now much more intrigued by their proximity, and how empty the parking garage around them seemed, and how few people would be seeing them. It was dim in the car, cold as well, but John’s lips were warm against his as he pressed into them.

The kiss was, as most stolen car seat kisses tend to be, hasty and full of breath, Dave’s nose smushed slightly against John’s when both of them thought the other would tilt their head. They both compensated, reaching a comfortable position without hassle, and John’s hands were cupping Dave’s face after he pushed his glasses to the top of his head with his thumbs, his hold pulling him closer still. Hardly even breaking stride, Dave glided his hand along the bottom seam of John’s shirt, his cold touch making him gasp as his fingertips touched skin. He grinned into the kiss, pleased with that accomplishment, and then sought out more of his heat, palms smoothly ascending the planes of his torso and stomach. John’s slight waist fitted into his grasp comfortably. He played his thumbs along his skin, inching higher.

Both of them knew, with an insistent, resented warning blinking in the backs of their minds that this was the last time they’d get to do this, that after today both of them would be headed off to different colleges, and after today distance would be a very real and very formidable obstacle to fight against. They knew this without ever needing to speak about it, both of them avoiding the topic with wary and perhaps slightly terrified outlooks on the future, of learning to love each other without touch or taste, or sight.

It made today important. It also made today miserable.

John’s breath hitched noticeably, his cheeks lightly blushed when Dave pulled away to give him a curious glance. They kept their hands on each other, comfortable and reassured by the touch, but Dave’s eyes searched his as they both used the time to catch their light breath.

“What?” John asked quietly, frowning as Dave continued to stare.

“You know my bro’s not here tonight. And you still got some time before your dad’ll want you home.” He licked at his lips, finding them dry, and then regretted how lustful that must have made him seem. “...Do you want to?”

John, who hardly even appeared capable of speech, nodded, his eyes already closed as he leaned in again, determined on restarting what they were just doing. Dave, on the other hand, harboured other ideas and he pushed him off gently.

“Dude, not here. It’s cramped and cold and I am not taking your v card in a beat up car like this.” He popped open his door, already stepping out and heading towards the elevator.

John scurried out after him, eager and cheery as he jogged to catch up, his hand finding Dave’s as they walked together.

“How can you just assume I’ve never slept with anyone?” he defended, as if by afterthought.

Dave shrugged, stabbing the elevator button with his free hand. “‘Cause I haven’t and there’s no fucking way that you’d get laid before me, ever.”

Seeming to find that humorous, John snickered and squeezed his hand. “So all that talk about you basically being a sex god and you’ve never actually done it with anyone?”

“Shut up, John.”

 

* * *

 

He let them into the darkened apartment, keys dropped and shoes shed, and then, it seemed, John lost all pretenses of patience and threw himself at him, arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he kissed him hard, both of them stumbling into Dave’s bedroom in a confusion of legs and banged open, and then closed, doors.

Together they fell upon the bed, laughing breathlessly at how haphazardly they were going about this. John was above him, pinning him down and kissing him quiet before Dave could say anything, but he would hardly complain. Truthfully, he had been waiting for this for a long time, but fear of pushing the situation and along with it, John, had made him hesitant. But now, now that they had both given the greenlight and wanted it without a doubt, Dave was glad that he would get a shot.

John was kissing him sloppily, as if trying to make up for the fact that his hands were occupied with holding himself up and couldn’t be used like Dave’s were, which trailed under the back of his shirt, endlessly roving over his skin. Neither of them had bothered to even turn on a light since getting inside, and the partially drawn curtains behind them were only letting tiny slivers of burnt orange sunset into the bedroom, slashing and cutting fragmented lines of energy against their backs, their legs, finger tips and bare flesh.

Dave’s skin was alive with fire, brimming and pulling, pulsing along him, and his back arched slightly to press into John. As if relenting against some vast pressure, John settled down against his torso, putting less weight on his supporting arms and more on Dave’s chest, his teeth grazing lightly over his lower jaw as he shifted around on him. Dave, quickly found that having his neck kissed was the best thing to ever happen to his body, and he hummed heavily, the sound thick in the back of his throat.

It seemed that John was enjoying his ability to call the shots here, his teeth and tongue playing against his skin, making short work of drawing sound out of his boyfriend. Dave, more than content to let him continue, only made a distraction to his work as he tugged his shirt up as far as it could go, the fabric bunching and collecting under his arms, uncomfortable enough that John had to take pause.

He sat up, pulled off his shirt, and Dave’s hands were instantly back upon his skin, feeling his contours and naked lines rather than seeing them, and in return John tugged off Dave’s shirt, who’s skin prickled slightly in the sudden coolness.

For a moment both of them stayed like that, John sitting upright and Dave laying down below him, their touches so native to the other’s body it felt more natural to do this than anything else imaginable. Their breaths were quiet, restrained but ready to be let loose at any moment, if for only the cause of a stray finger, or a pair of curious lips. It wasn’t until John started to press his hips against Dave’s that he realized that they were doing this, they were doing this, they were _doing this_.

He wasn’t worried about the growing bulge in his pants, since he could feel a corresponding one pressed against him from John. This knowledge did nothing to settle him, to ease his breath that was threatening to liven up more, or the heartbeat that was thudding in his ears. He wanted this, and so he told John that, and rather eloquently, he thought.

“I want you.”

Dave was a renowned wordsmith and he knew it.

John, blessed with the ability to ignore Dave’s stupidity, just laughed and leaned back down, the heat of their bare chests becoming a shared and living thing, growing and shifting in the space between them, an entity they had created together with blood and breath and life. He was kissing again on Dave’s neck, his lips and teeth finding the pulse point that beat and moved with an accord of its own, lifeblood ready to spill out hot and wet, held within the confines of taught skin. He was making Dave moan, but neither of them could be bothered to care about something as banal as that.

John’s hips rocked slowly and easily, giving only enough pressure to feel _good_ , but nothing close to what Dave wanted. He pressed up in return, the tight line of his waistband pressing damp with sweat as it rubbed against his skin. John’s name came easily to his mind and lips, as it always did, but it was something more urgent now, not simply a name, but also a plead, a question or a message of desperation and Dave’s world was reduced to John alone, his breath and weight.

He had kissed down his chest, right down to his navel, leaving Dave there with suddenly nothing holding him down anymore. With a strange sense of buoyancy, weightlessness, Dave sat up, hands guiding John’s lips off of his skin and back into a proper kiss, just as rushed and breathless as before.

Dave wanted more, but he wasn't sure what exactly more of he wanted, just that there was something of prime interest for the taking and it was important to nab right away. Fortunately, John came to his aid, apparently having more of a head still on his shoulders than Dave, which he found preposterous and probably just a disillusion of the situation. John was in the process of unbuttoning Dave's pants, which in itself felt scandalous. His fingers brushed over his tight briefs, sending shivers through Dave which were only minorly embarrassing compared to when John smirked at him.

"You seriously wear briefs?"

Dave had to take a moment to understand the question, frowning at his expression of disbelief. "What, yeah, what's wrong with that? It's more comfortable under skinnies than a huge wad of rolled up boxers."

"I’unno, I just took you for a boxers kind of guy."

"Yeah, and I took you for a guy who wouldn't try and talk about underwear preferences right before we got it on. Actually no, I was guessing you'd pull something like this. Way to be predictable, John."

John only snorted, his fingers setting back into motion as they pulled Dave's pants, jeans and briefs together, off him. Squirming slightly as his nudity was inspected by John, who still wore a faint look of ridicule, Dave was tempted to say something. But, as expected, John did the honours for him.

"Pretty much like I imagined," he confirmed, apparently being able to see all the details of Dave's junk in the half light.

Dave resisted the urge to make fun of him for admitting he'd imagined this moment before, because honestly, he had too. "And how's that?" he asked defensively.

"Relax, you big dumb baby, I just imagined you as having a nice dick and you do. It's kind of cute."

"What?" he sputtered, "My dong's not _cute_ , John,  that's not even possible."

Sighing and apparently done with the conversation, John wrapped his hand around his length, leaned down and got comfortable in that position, and then sent Dave an unimpressed look. "Do you want me to suck your dick or not?"

“... Fine.” Dave leaned back on the heel of his palms, slouching slightly as he watched him.

John went directly to work, wetting his lips before wrapping them around his member, his slick tongue clumsily slipping against his tip. He closed his eyes as he did, as if focusing on getting this right. Something he was doing had to be working, since Dave sharply drew a breath, holding it, then exhaling heavily as he sunk his mouth lower over him, slowly creating suction.

Getting sucked off was almost a strange thing in Dave’s opinion, hardly at all like what he’d been expecting. Of course, he didn’t really know what exactly he _had_ been expecting, but it felt amazing all the same and his jaw hung slackened for a few moments, caught unawares by John’s tongue and lips working against him. With one hand nestled gently into his mop of hair, Dave let his head hang back, eyes closed.

He didn’t even really notice that he had started to make any noise at all until John stopped and looked up at him again with a smug little smirk.

“Are you always this loud?” he teased, sitting up again and leaving one hand to keep up the work his mouth had abandoned.

There was no safe way to answer this question, Dave knew. He resorted to clamping his mouth shut, determined not to indulge him in any more embarrassing noises. John, apparently just finding that adorable, and leaned against him for another sloppily aimed kiss. Dave would hardly argue under normal circumstances, but the hand still pumping at his dick was reason enough to let him be as careless as he pleased.

Fumbling his hands around at the front of John’s jeans, he thumbed over his fly and button, taking his time to undo it entirely, blind as they kissed. His teeth clacked momentarily with John’s, but he paid it no mind, keen on rubbing at the stiffness of the soft fabric he found under his jeans. Sparing a moment from their liplock, John leaned back, hastily pulling off his pants and stripping out of his boxers as well. They landed in a soft thump on the floor beside the bed.

This time, Dave was eager to try his hand at things, and he grabbed John by the shoulders as he sat back, easily flipping him back onto the mattress, effectively switching roles. He laid pressed over him, one thigh between his and the other set to straddle his leg, chests together. John, impossibly, laughed.

Dave gave him an incredulous look.

“You’re so business-like about this,” John chuckled with his hands coming to rest on his shoulders, “Moving me around and stuff like we’re on a schedule or something. It’s pretty funny.”

Thinking he had been acting assertive, even sexy, Dave continued to give him a confused look. “What the hell do you want me to do then?”

“I’unno. Keep doing what you’re doing. It’s just funny, is all.”

He leaned in further against John, his lips toying with his ear in what he was certain was a sensual manner. “You’re not gonna be laughing when I make you scream.”

John just snorted, his hands drifting to feel at his scalp. “Dweeb.”

Somewhat disgruntled but not at all deterred from his goal, Dave kissed lightly along his jaw in way of reply, trying to remember exactly how he liked it. Simultaneously, he started rocking his hips lightly, sliding his own length against John’s hip and moving his thigh at the same time, grinding on John. It wasn’t as nice as having John’s mouth on him, but judging from the soft breaths coming from the man under him, it seemed like they were both enjoying things.

He had started off soft and slow, long, measured movements that he was rather happy to be able to execute, but that very obviously wasn’t enough, and his thrusts turned faster, less planned in advance and more reliant on the need for friction, for speed, and his breath puffed hot against John’s neck, giving up on kissing and just for now focusing on one thing.

John was never idly passive, his hands were in constant motion, sometimes playing with his hair, sometimes smoothing along his sides and waist or gripping at his fleshy thighs. He rolled his hips in return, groaned in echo after Dave’s sounds. His skin was hot and both of them were starting to work up a light film of sweat, sucking in air deeply and blowing it out again in time. The sun by now had set past the window and the room was swathed in a dark shade of post-sunset purple, the dusk from outside still managing to easily filter onto the mussed up bedspread.

Both of them were starting to grow close, their sounds just a little louder, the soft creaking of the mattress wrought into a faster pace. It hardly took any more time until John tightened under him, his fingertips digging into his back as he let out a soft series of whimpers, Dave’s name mixed in a few times in his mottled words. He kissed at his skin afterwards, letting him cool down as he himself sped up, eager now to finish. Dave made sure not to press his leg too much into him anymore, knowing the discomfort of overstimulation, and just ground down against his hip, keeping his face pressed into his neck.

He too, didn’t take much longer, but he was just a little bit louder than John. Moaning out through his peak, his hips jerked unevenly, but it was satisfying enough and with a long exhale, he finally relaxed against John, muscles loosening and hands drifting over all the skin he could feel. His senses were reduced to touch, reliant on heat and texture, and the slightly stale, day-old scent of his boyfriend’s neck.

Eventually his breath returned to him, and he was aware of John’s fingertips, tracing patterns on his back. Nosing up his jaw, Dave drew a breath and then opened his eyes lazily. They were both smiling in a careless, minimal effort way, and Dave lifted one hand to card through John’s dark curls.

Neither of them spoke for a while, just content to stay there in the semi-darkness, the draft from the barely-open window dancing across their bare bodies. John sighed eventually, the sound wistful as he stared upwards.

“I’m not going to see this ceiling again for a long time.”

Gingerly, Dave braced himself up by his forearms and tried to see his expression. He gave up on the task of reading it accurately. His looking wasn’t much success, but he could imagine the creases of John’s face, and the thought made his heart sink. “You’re going to like university. You’ll do good, you know. Too smart for your own good.”

“I’ll miss you, though.”

“I know.” Sinking his head back down, he propped his chin on John’s chest, looking up at him the best he could. “I will too.”

John shifted under him, leaning up on his elbows and giving what Dave could only guess was an inquisitive look. “You’re not going to cheat on me,” he asked, only thinly veiling his concern with his joking tone, “Are you?”

“Not sure if you haven’t noticed,” Dave informed, having to force a small chuckle as he sat up more as well, “But the chicks aren’t exactly mowing me down with offers for my dick. And besides, I wouldn’t pull that shit on you ever.”

That seemed to be enough for John, whose silhouette nodded against the dark light of outside. He repositioned his hands, cupping his face like a truly gentleman with his thumbs stroking soft against Dave’s cheekbones. It was a little patronizing, but deeply reminiscent of some childhood memory he was certain he had never experienced. Either way, he didn’t want John to stop.

“I love you a lot, Dave. Not just in the ‘we’ve been dating for a while now and I want to kiss you till I forget to breathe kind of way’. I just… I really love you. And I don’t want to leave you behind.”

The words sent a pain into his chest, vague and dull and not likely to draw any blood, but definitely there, definitely noticeable and heavy when he breathed. As he leaned up, his nose nearly touching John’s and his voice dropped into an undertone, he hardly even forced enough air out of his lungs to make noise. “You’re not going to leave me behind,” he breathed, “I’m staying with you, even if you go out across the globe and seek out the wisdoms of monks or some shit, I’m still gonna care about you and you’re still going to be my boyfriend. I love you a lot too, John. Don’t even think about forgetting that.”

Having a knack for laughing at the most serious of times, John giggled, his touch dropping to Dave’s neck. “I don’t think monastery life is for me,” he confessed.

Dave cracked a smile as well, unable to keep focused on his topic while John was being an idiot. He leaned in a few more inches, lightly buffing their noses together with a grin. “Shit,” he choked in faux shock, “That completely ruins my plans.”

“What, you were planning on joining a monastery? And you tell me this right after we have sex? Isn’t that breaking a few rules?”

Dave stole a quick kiss before talking again, a small fit of laughter bubbling up as he spoke. “What they don’t know won’t hurt them. The place is full of guys anyways, it’s a queer’s dream come true.”

“Pff, oh my god, Dave,” John complained, pressing his hand into Dave’s face, trying to fend him off, but clearly still laughing. Dave just rolled off of him easily, pulling a slight face at the mess they had made over themselves.

“Well,” he announced, pulling a few tissues from the box and wiping his stomach down, “Time to get you home before your dad assumes I killed you and stashed the body in my trunk.”

John came up behind him, chest against his back and arms slung over both his shoulders. “He’s a lot better about you now,” he assured, placing a kiss on his temples. Dave sighed and didn’t get up, not really wanting to leave John’s touch at all, even for the night.

“Do you think long distance is going to work?” John asked finally, his voice small beside Dave’s ear.

He nodded, once, as confident as he could. “It’ll work. It’ll have to.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man oh man I don't think I'll ever post a smut again this was /hard/ to get through. I'm still going to be making progress on this series eventually and with time, but for now I'm putting it on a short pause to work on a ~long fic~. So stick around for that, I have a feeling it'll be pretty ok (and also JohnDave, in case you were getting concerned).


End file.
